Make me forget I'm a monster Gaara lemon oneshot
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is a Gaara lemon dedicated for a quizilla fan Onyxraven92. Please be warned people this is a lemon don't like it don't read it! I love Messages


name: Michiru Hanazaki  
age:16  
looks: small, short spiky brown hair, blue eye's.

likes: chocolate, quiet, books, high places, the sea, fire, the cold.  
dislikes: shouting, fighting, things too warm.  
crush: Gaara  
other info: abused as a kid and can mysteriously control fire and water 

Gaara's POV:

'Oi Michiru where are you?' Temari called looking around. You looked at your sister with curious eyes. 'Gaara have you seen Michiru?' Temari asked walking your way. 'Try the bathroom.' You said giving your sister a small smile. Temari gave you a difficult look pouting her lips. 'She won't let me in.' She said still pouting slightly.

You blushed lightly and looked at your shoes finding them suddenly very interesting. 'What do you want me to do?' You asked slowly still looking at your shoes. 'Maybe she let you in.' She said putting a finger under her chin in a thinking matter. 'You two are pretty close.' She continued smirking at your blush.

'I'll doubt if she's going to let me in.' You answered your bright green eyes meeting your sisters amused brown ones.

' Just give it a try.' She mused pushing you towards the giant bathroom. She opened the door and pushed you inside with a snicker. You stumbled forward and landed flat on your face. Then you heard a familiar voice screech at you. 'GAARA!!'

Your POV:

You looked at the red head before you. 'GAARA!!' You screech reaching for the nearest towel. He looked up just when you wrapped the towel over your naked body. 'Where did you got those marks from?' he asked sheepish looking at the cut that ran over your shoulder. 'None of your business.' You hissed manipulating the water from the bathtub. Gaara gave you a worried look, but it turned quickly in one of terror seeing a flash of water coming his way. He ducked and made a run toward the door yelling apologies.

When you send a last stream of water that send him flying out of the bathroom you closed it with a sight. 'Baka Gaara.' You whispered grabbing your kimono and dressing yourself again. You peeked out the door and saw Gaara on the ground surrounded by people who were asking how he was if everything was okay. Your face grimaced and the feeling of guilt was overwhelming you. Gaara looked at you and you gave him an apologizing smile before running the opposite way.

You made a quick stop at the kitchen snatching a few chocolate bars from the refrigerator and flee out of the house to the roof. Your candy bars in one hand and a book in the other.

You ate the bars and lay on your belly reading the book. You where so deep in the book that you didn't hear someone climb on the roof.

'Michiru why do you have secrets for me?' Gaara's voice said gently running a hand through your short hair. You froze and exhaled after that. 'Don't scare me like that!!' You said looking at your crush.

'Sorry.' He whispered stroking your cheek lovingly.

'What do you want to know Gaara?' You said closing your eyes with a sight loving the feeling of his skin against yours. 'Who gave you those marks.' He said pulling your chin up to meet your bright blue eyes with his green ones. Your face grimaced painfully remembering him seeing your hidden marks. 'My family.' You whispered closing your eyes a tear sliding down your cheek. ' Why?' He asked gently stroking your face with his thumb.

'Because I am a freak.' You whispered opening your eyes again. He gave you a I'm-not- understanding look and you continued. 'Because I can manipulate water and fire.' You explained trying to pull your chin out of his grip.

'Because you have a talent they beat you for that?' He asked his voice stocked with anger. You nodded your head. 'Nobody can love me.' You whispered. 'Because I'm a monster.' You continued tears flowing down your cheeks. 'I love you Michiru.' Gaara whispered. You looked up and felt his lips crush on yours in a sweet kiss. Your eyes went wide but soon you closed them kissing back just as eagerly.

His tongue licked your bottom lips and you hesitatingly opened your mouth letting him in. His tongue encouraged yours to come out and play with his. You moaned softly wrapping your arms around his neck and your hands found his way to his hair entangle your fingers with his red locks. He gently pushed you back and rubbed his left hand on your side while his right hand remained on your face stroking your cheek lovingly.

His lips left your and he looked at you. 'Please marry me Michiru?' He asked a pleading look in his eyes. You swallowed and then started to sob violently. 'Thought you never ask.' You said between the sobs pulling him closer to your body. You started to kiss him passionate pulling his kazekage rob away to get better excess to his chest. When your fingers touched his bare chest a low groan escaped his lips into your mouth. You left his lips to continue with his neck. 'Please make me forget I'm a monster Gaara.' You whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered but started to kiss you.

He pulled at your kimono and it opened revealing your pink bra. You blush when he parted looking at you with curious eyes. 'What?' You asked pushing his rob of off him leaving him only in his boxers. 'Just amazed about how beautiful you are.' He breathed stiffen feeling your hands wonder around his bare back. 'You have seen nothing.' You said teasingly. He smirked and pulled your Kimono of you fully leaving you in your underwear. You flipped the both of you and sit down on his legs feeling his erection poke your tights. You straddle his hips kissing his neck softly.

You moved your lips to his chest nipping his skin leaving butterfly kisses everywhere.

Slowly you moved your lips down to his boxers leaving a trail of saliva. 'Michiru.' Gaara asked seeing you slip his boxers off revealing his erected member. You gave him a seductive smile before flicking your tongue over his throbbing member making his breath hitch in his throat making you smirk.

You carefully slide his member in your mouth bobbing your head up and down earning yourself a couple of groans from your lover. ' Michiru.' He breathed pulling his member from your mouth flipping you over pinning you down. He grabbed a kunai and sliced it against the fabric of both your bra and underwear. He throw away your torn underwear and kissed your lips hungrily. When he left your lips you moaned softly feeling his member poke your inner thigh. 'Gaara.' You begged bucking your hips. He smirked and pushed his member against your entrance rubbing your clit with his tip making you moan and him groan in delight.

You gave him a pleading look and bucked your hips again. 'Not jet love.' He whispered lowering his head kissing your right breast. You arched your back as he took in your nipple sucking on it slightly. One of his hands moved toward your wet warmth. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt one of his fingers massage your sensitive clit. He switched to your left breast giving it the same amount of attention as the right while pushing two fingers into you making you shiver and moan. 'Gaara please.' You begged wanting more. He smirked again and then pushed his lips against yours and eased himself into you with one determine thrust. You gave a little yelp but it was muffled by his lips on yours.

He slowly moved his hips backwards before slamming himself back into you making you arch your back. His lips left you and start to kiss your neck. He continued his pace for a little while making you moan. You felt a pit build up in your stomach when he suddenly hit a spot that made you curl your toes and moan his name louder than before. He gave you a smirk and hit that same spot again earning another delighted moan. He continued to slam on that spot increasing his pace. 'Gaara I'm...' You started wrapping your legs around his waist feeling yourself cum. He groaned saying he was about to come two.

With a few powerful thrust he came as well mixing your juices with his as his movements came to a stop.

Both of you where panting heavily as he pulled out of you and wrapped the both of you in his rob pulling you into his chest. You looked up and kissed his chin lovingly. 'I love you two.' You said to him with a yawn looking in his green eyes with your blue ones with a broad smile on your lips. He Smiled at you pulling you closer. 'Let's get inside love.' He whispered standing up wrapping your kimono around his waist and you in his robe Caring you inside bridal style kissing your lips passionate. '_This is going to be a wonderful night._' You thought glancing up to the full moon with the sea on the back ground smiling happily.


End file.
